fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Made in Japan (The Jam)
"Made in Japan" written by CSketch After the opening plays it transitions to a well-dressed Sketch with a monocle sitting in a couch in a library holding a book titled "Japan: History and Legends" Sketch: Ah! Hello there audience, I was just reading a book about Japan, why don't you join me *crowd noises* Huh? You mean it's too complicated for you? *crowd shouts "Yes!"* Oh....Sooo, what if I tell it in a more simple way with alternate interpretations of our beloved characters AKA my friends? *crowd shouts "Woo!"* Okay, then let's begin, shall we? Sketch opens the book and the camera zooms in on the pages, which turn into a battlefield in ancient Japan and all sorts of structures rise from it. Sketch: Our story begins in ancient Japan, a war had started between the army and a clan known as "The New Revolution", who thought the government at thetime was corrupt, even though their views were probably more sinister, the army was losing, and it looked like there was no hope of winning, however... The camera shows men fighting with katanas and firing cannons, the camera moves over to a small tent where 4 soldiers hide. Brandon: Damn! I think they took out another one of our cannons! Dark: Grr! We're not gonna win at this rate! Hayley: Come on guys! Don't give up just yet, we could still make a comeback, right? A cannonball lands near the tent, making the tent shake and making a loud noises. Hayley: *sigh* Nevermind... Danni: I feel like we should do something! Brandon: What are we gonna do, then? Danni: I-I....I don't know, okay!? Brandon: Then you're not helping the situation at all! Danni: Look Brandon i'm just trying my best to hel-- Brandon: You have no plan or idea, how is that helping anyone? Danni: Grrr!- Dark: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Your fighting is doing nothing but LOWER THE MORALE! Brandon: ...*sigh* I guess you're right Dark....sorry about that Danni. Danni: No problem, you were kinda right. Another cannonball lands near the tent, making a loud noise and making the tent shake again. Hayley: I-I feel like if we had the team we would be able to do something like Danni said... Dark: Hey, it's a good start. The team suddenly hears people outside of the tents. Danni: Dammit, I think they're enemy soldiers! Dark: Grab your katanas everyone, this is gonna get nasty. The team gets out katanas and go outside the tent carefully while pointing the swords forward. They see the source of the sound, which is a group of soliders which are, luckily, of the same faction. Dark: Guys, what's going on? Soldier #1: They hit our base! The rest of the team went to the bunker, but some cannonballs prevented us from going there, this was the nearest place with allies we could find. Brandon: Those cannonballs we heard...okay, so...what's the plan? Soldier #2: We...uh...kinda don't have one. Hayley, Brandon, Dark and Danni: What!?!? The camera moves a little to the left and zooms in on an enemy soldier far away. Enemy Soldier: What was that!? The camera zooms back in on the main characters. Hayley, Brandon, Dark and Danni: *whispering* Whaaaat? Soldier #1: We think we may have found a route free of enemy soldiers but we couldn't go too much into it because, you know, the base got blown up. Soldier #2: When we came here we actually had an idea. Hayley: What is it? Soldier #2: You're not technically a higher ranking than us, but you are more skilled....so we thought you could help us make a plan! Danni: Guys...*looks at the other main characters* This just may be our chance to fight back! Hayley: Yes! So how do we start? Brandon: We could start with you guys *points at the soldiers* showing us that route you were talking about... Soldier: Oh, of course! They all go inside the tent again and the soldiers show them the route they've made so far on a map. Dark: Looks good...but obviously incomplete...it cuts off here *points at a river on the map* Now, where can we go from there? Danni: Can we ford the river? Hayley: Nah, too risky, we'd have to go around it... Brandon: Hm, that sounds good. Hey, if we do go around it we could go through this mountainside and reach their main base in no time! Dark: I guess we're good then! Let's start, did you guys bring any horses? Soldier #3: Actually we managed to get some horses while the base was falling down! Hayley: Alright, let's do this! They leave the tent and each mount a horse, they all ride them off into some hills and the camera cuts to them near the river. Danni: Guys, we're almost there! Brandon: Heck yeah, we're winning this war! However,a group of enemy soldiers ambush them with cannons and crossbows. Brandon: ...Or not... The ally soldiers get out their own crossbows. Ally Soldier #1: Don't shoot or we'll fire! Enemy Soldier: I think we've got the advantage here, we actually got something to block the shots *points at the rocks they're hiding behind* Ally Soldier #1: Oh yeah....*looks at the main characters* We're kinda screwed here... Danni: Don't worry guys...I have an idea, though I may not follow you for the rest of the ride... Dark: Wait, what!? Danni rides his horse into the attackers, dodging the arrows and even taking some of them out, giving the main characters time to escape. However, an arrow hits Danni's horse, making him run around like crazy until hitting a rock and running away, leaving Danni injured. Danni: Nggh...? *Danni looks up to see the enemy soldiers and grins* ...It's over, you're finished... The camera cuts to the others riding their horses, following the route of the map. Ally Soldier #2: Here we are! The river! Now we have to go around it... Dark: Too bad we lost Danni...I'll miss him... Suddenly an arrow flies next to his head Dark: Or maybe I'll join him in the afterlife? They look back to see a group of soldiers pushing a cannon, which they fire, the cannonball almost hits the group but misses them, however the impact makes Brandon's horse fall over. Brandon: Dammit! Uhh....D-Don't worry guys, I'll catch up to you eventually! *under his breath* If i'm lucky enough Brandon hides underwater for a while until they walk off, he comes out once again. Brandon: *heavy breathing* Ha, I got away from those idiots...*looks up to see another enemy soldier* Son of a-- Brandon is cut off when the enemy soldier grabs him and puts a bag on his head. The camera then cuts to Hayley and Dark riding their houses through the mountainside looking more deppresed than before. Ally Soldiers #2: Come on guys....I have lost friends as well on other wars, but hey, at least this time their sacrifice will actually be significant! Hayley: But what if their sacrifices end up in vain? Ally Soldiers #1: Their sacrifices will only be in vain if we fail, which is what'll happen if you keep acting like that. Dark: You know what? You're right! Hayley: Yeah! We have to keep our heads up! We're gonna win this war-- Hayley is cut off by a loud noise, they all look up to see enemy soldiers using cannonballs to cause an avalanche, they start dodging the boulders, however they almost hit Hayley, making her jump onto Dark's horse. Hayley: My horse! Dark: Don't worry Hayley, he will be fine! Hayley: No he won't! I'll help him! Dark: You're gonna die out there! Hayley: I'll be okay....I promise. Hayley jumps off Dark's horse and goes to chase her own horse until she's obscured by the dust of the boulders. Dark: Dammit! The camera then cuts to Hayley who takes shelter along with her horse until the avalanche ends, however some enemy soldiers find them. Hayley: Come on horse, get away from here! Go away to a safer place! The horse does so and Hayley is captured as well. The camera then cuts to Dark on his horse staring at the enemy base in anger. Dark: I swear i'm getting revenge on my friends! Some enemy soldiers notice them and fire cannonballs on the cliff they were standing on, making all the other soldiers retreat, however Dark doesn't make it in time and falls off to enemy territory, where he's taken to a deep river. Danni, Hayley and Brandon are also there, but their hands are tied up, they have bags on their heads and they have bricks strapped to their feet, the enemy soldiers remove their bags. Enemy Soldier: I guess you know what's next... Dark: You damn BASTARD! You wouldn't dare to do that! The enemy soldier shrugs and pushes Danni off who quickly shouts "Wait, WHY ME!?" before falling underwater. Dark: ...Dammit....BUT, I know there's gonna be a miracle and we're gonna be saved! Enemy Soldier: This is war....there are no happy endings in war... Dark: Oh... The enemy soldier pushes Hayley and Brandon off and then shoot an arrow through Dark's chest, who falls to the ground in pain, the enemy soldiers leave and Dark dies. However, a gray flame appears on his chest which starts getting a humanoid shape until it turns into a gray-colored Dark. Dark: W-What!? Brandon: Hello there! Now you're an Onryo...It pretty much means you can't go to heaven unless you set right what you did wrong. Dark: And that is...? Hayley: Defeating The New Revolution of course! Dark: And HOW are we gonna do that? The team stands there in complete silence. Danni: Well we do have a small influence with the real world, animals notice us, we can move the wind, we can draw on the dirt and if we have enough energy we could even move small boulders around. Dark: *grins* That's all I need... The camera cuts to the ally soldiers who are deppresed and talking about how they failed, however the ghosts draw a line in the dirt to where they have to go. Ally Soldier #2: W-What!? Ally Soldier #1: Guys, I may be going insane...but I think this is a sign, let's follow it... After a bit of discussing in the group they decide to follow the line, they end up sneaking into enemy territory without them noticing and start attacking. Enemy Soldier #1: They're here! While the soldiers fight the camera zooms in to a man covered in the shadows at the bottom who is meditating. Enemy Soldier #2: Master Kiyoshi, they found us! We have to get moving! Kiyoshi: You're a wimp...I'm gonna stay here and i'm gonna fight these puny little weaklings and show them a lesson... Kiyoshi stands up and gets out his katana. The camera cuts to the ally soldiers fighting the enemy soldiers. Enemy Soldier #1: Take this! *fires an arrow directly at one of the ally soldiers* Hayley: Not on my watch! *changes the wind current so the arrow goes another way* Enemy Soldier #3: *rides his horse into the ally soldiers* My horse and I are gonna crush ya! Brandon: I don't think so, asshole! Hey horsie, look at me! *looks at the horse while doing funny faces* The horse charges at the ghost but since no one else can see them and they can't do anything to ghosts, the horse just ends up hitting a rock. After a while the camera cuts to when all of the enemy soldiers are defeated, except for Kiyoshi, who walks up to the ally soldiers. Kiyoshi: Huh, you're decent at fighting...however it wasn't really fair, as you had...help from the spirit world... Hayley, Brandon, Dark and Danni: WHAT!?!? Kiyoshi: Yes, I could sense them, helping you win this fight...But they won't affect me. Ally Soldier #1: Watch out guys...he's the leader of the The New Revolution clan! Kiyoshi: Let's fight! *charges at the ally soldiers* Kiyoshi dodges every arrow shot at him as he runs towards the ally soldiers* Danni: Take this! *throws a small boulder at Kiyoshi* Kiyoshi: Hmph *slices the rock* Told ya it wouldn't work! Ally Soldier #2: Dammit! We ran out of arrows! Dark: Then what about this! *changes wind current to make it harder for Kiyoshi to get to the ally soldiers* Kiyoshi: You never listen, do you!? *runs even faster, completely ignoring the stronger wind current* Dark: Gah! He's getting close! Kiyoshi: Time to end your stupid life, idiotic fools! However, Kiyoshi trips on a small bump on the dirt, making him fall over and drop his katana. Danni: Wait, what? Hayley: While you did all that Brandon and I used our ability to leave marks on dirt to make him trip. Brandon: But seriously, if you hadn't done all that to distract him we wouldn't have finished in time, thanks guys. Kiyoshi tries to take the katana. Dark: Hey! I see what you're doing! Dark throws a boulder over the katana, breaking it. Kiyoshi: DAMMIT! *looks up to see the ally soldiers* Ally Soldier #1: You sir are going to the dungeon for a looong time! *ties his hands* The camera then transitions into various scenes of after the war, with Japan recovering and the ghosts helping out. Then it cuts to Japan several months after the war, now back to normal, the camera zooms to a small hill where the ghosts are watching over Japan until a bright beam pops up behind them. Danni: Huh? Well, I guess it's time for heaven paradise! *jumps on the beam which pulls him up* Hayley: Heaven? FINALLY *walks to the beam which pulls her up* Yaaaaaaay! Brandon: I can't wait any longer! *jumps on the beam which pulls him up* Yeah! Dark: *looks over Japan one last time* Who said war didn't have good endings? Hey, wait for me guys! *runs to the beam which pulls him up* WOOHOO! Sketch: And so, that war was called "The Miracle War" and the 4 soldiers became heroes that the country still love to this day...Well, that's history in our world, who knows what kind of crazy fantasy history YOU guys have! Hahaha! Bye! *the crowd shouts "GOODBYE!" and the curtains close* Sketch goes backstage and meets with the others. Dark: Huh, those heroes sure looked like Danni, Brandon, Hayley and me. Sam: I know, right? That's so creepy! Fandro: Haha, yeah, it sure is weird... They walk off-screen and the credits roll. Category:Episodes